North Valley High Reunion!
by hotapps
Summary: There is a reunion for the graduating class of 2004 at North Valley High. Everyone's invited! Get ready for ties, cries and all types of lies. Give it a chance! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Past Pupil of North Valley High,**

**There is a reunion being held at North Valley High for the graduates of 2004(?) **

**Come and meet old friends and class mates.**

**When? May 15th 2011**

**Time: 4pm – 10pm**

**Where? North Valley High School**

**Main Hall**

**RSVP: Shelby Comings**

**867 5309**

**Please RSVP soon and can't wait to see you there!**

Sam's POV:

So here I was, boarding a plane to go a High School Reunion. North Valley High Reunion to be exact. I am now 25 yrs old! It's been, what, seven years? God, I didn't even want to come.

But Jovi, my house mate, said that 'it will be good for you. I recently had myreunion and it was a blast'. But I pointed out to her that she was a social butterfly not a freaky math genius who used to work at a diner and now worked at the Movie Cinema and is currently looking for a job in the teaching industry.

Anyway, so I don't know why but I took her advice.

Here I was leaving New York for a stupid reunion which I didn't even understand why I was going. I mean no one knew me except as 'Diner Girl'. But the one thing I do remember is becoming the girlfriend of football captain and Student body President, Austin Ames. Gosh. They were the best two years of my life so far. I still remember how he kissed. I can't even think about that. I don't even know why we broke up. I guess we were young and the internet was our second best friend. I mean, I still love him, I always will but I had to move away coz I can't go very far in the San Fernando Valley. Princeton was great. I wasn't much of a partier but I did charity events and stuff. I got my diploma and maybe later on in life will go for my PHd. Yeah, we'll see about that.

Here I am 5 years later working at Greater Union serving popcorn and tickets. My ideal career! Humph.

Oh My God! What if Austin's there? I hadn't even thought about that. God what a great ex I am. But I'm looking on the Brightside and that is that I will see Carter and his new wife. Rachael, I think her name is. When he moved to L.A. to pursue his dream of becoming an actor, he met her at a party which he got thrown out of, trying to get Bruce Willis' autograph. You're probably thinking 'Bruce Willis? As if!' And that is exactly what I think. Anyway apparently she's gorgeous and went on a date with Julian Casablancas. Well, Carter seems happy. He also has a little girl called April. I just can't imagine it. No offence to him, but Carter will always be a school nerd to me.

I am also looking forward to the look on Shelby Coming's face when she sees the babe I'm dating. His name's Adam King. He has cute dark brown hair sort of like the frontman of the killers, a slight tan, 6 foot and has a sweet six pack! He's Jovi's cousin. At first I felt weird about dating a friend's relative but they don't seem to mind. Besides, we are scarily alike and his kisses are just sooo heart melting! If he was a sundae I'd eat him up!

Anyway, this will be ok. I'll go to the reunion and if the world likes me everything will go how I hope. I crossed my fingers for good measure.

"All passengers for Boeing aircraft 196 are now boarding." I heard over the intercom.

"Sam? You ready? It's time!" my gorgeous boyfriend said. He offered me a hand to pull me off the seat. I took it and fished my ticket out of my coat pocket. I kept holding his hand. I squeezed it. He squeezed it back. I handed the air hostess my ticket.

'Have a lovely trip.' She smiled one of those really big fake smiles. I smiled genuinely back.

"Thank you." I replied.

We boarded and found our seats. I put my carry-on luggage under the seat in front of me. I turned of my cell phone and looked at Adam.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I saw my old classmates was 2004 and quite frankly I was glad to get away. All they saw me as was a 'geek, a loser, a servant girl'. Or my nickname 'Diner Girl'."

"Hey, don't worry about them. They don't know what they were missing out on!" He leaned in and kissed me softly but passionately. I kissed him back just as much maybe even made it go for longer than intended but hey! He's my boyfriend! I'm allowed to. I smiled when we pulled away. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. The air hostesses were just coming down to check that everyone was ready to fly. They then did that whole safety talk and we were finally in the air. I pulled my iPod out and hit a random playlist.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you!!!" nope. I hit next.

"He don't love you, No!" I know! Human Nature are so boybandish etc but that song is good. But it's sad in a popping kind of way. I hit next again.

"Get Out(Leave) Right now! It's the end of you and me" why are these all heart breaking songs?!

I looked at the playlist I had picked. It was called Why Me? Oh! That was the playlist I made after I realised Austin and I were over. I sniffled. Meh. I suddenly squeezed Adam's hand. He smiled back. I changed to listening to Faker. I hummed to the tune.

**I stand in line  
That kid's not right  
Some line of sight  
Still got the hype**

Hurricane's gone to school  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la  
Hurricane breaks the rules  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la  
Hurricane makes it good  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la  
Hurricane knew you would  
Knew you would, yeah knew you would

I've got new shoes  
Intelligence included   
I fit right in  
Still I somehow feel deluded

Cause Hurricane's gone to school  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la   
Hurricane breaks the rules  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la   
Hurricane makes it good  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la   
Hurricane knew you would  
Knew you would, yeah knew you would 

Ooh la la la, ooh la la la, ooh la  
Hurricane makes it good  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la  
Hurricane knew you would  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la  
Hurricane knew you would   
Knew you would, yeah knew you would

I've got bad news   
I've never been included  
I try too hard  
Still I somehow feel deluded

Cause Hurricane's gone to school  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la  
Hurricane breaks the rules  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la  
Hurricane makes it good  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la  
Hurricane knew you would  
Knew you would, yeah knew you would

Ooh la la la, ooh la la la, ooh la   
Hurricane makes it good  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la   
Hurricane knew you would  
La la la, ooh la la la, ooh la   
Hurricane knew you would  
Knew you would, yeah knew you would

By the end of it I was singing to it and jiggling around in my seat, dancing to it. Adam looked at me. I bit my lip. I laughed at it. It reminded me of my step sisters when we were at school. Them trying to be like Shelby Comings and all. How amusing. I soon fell asleep, still holding Adam's hand and before I new it we were in California.

How was it? Please review! Suggestions are also welcome. (hint hint)

Hotapps

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I know, I know. It's been ages. I just wanna thank everyone for your reviews.

Well, hope you like it!

Hotapps

xoxo

It was warmer in California than New York. I had been away for so long, I had almost forgotten. But I didn't forget about how bright the sun was. Luckily, I kept my sunglasses in my carry on bag rather than with the rest of my luggage. My cell phone beeped as I turned it back on and I read a message from Carter that said he'd meet us outside the terminal. I was so hyped. I clutched Adam's hand in excitement. I think my nails dug in a bit because at one point I sort of heard him wince, which made me let go only to find myself tightly holding it again a minute later.

I talked to Adam about Carter and Rhonda and my family at the Diner. He nodded only to laugh which made me laugh because he had no idea what I was on about. That's what's so great about him. He understands when he doesn't understand, if you get what I mean. He listens and he is interested in what I have to say but he just doesn't know what I rave on about. Like about me having to practically feed my step-mother and step-sisters when I was in high school, or the fact that I lived in an attic most of my life.

We usually just laughed afterward because my past is an unknown world to everyone but me and my family and of course Austin. I have to be honest, I haven't told Adam about Austin. I mean, it's kinda my story and it was a really strange time of my life. I don't think I should share it with anyone…except Carter and Rhonda. But, like I said, they're like my family.

I walked through the exit doors, Adam by my side, and saw my best friend. This huge grin spread over my face and nearly split my cheeks, I was that excited. I ran up and literally tackled him, making him stumble a bit. I'm not gonna lie, I ain't the lightest of girls.

"Hi Sam, nice to see you too." He returned the gesture.

"I've missed you heaps." I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "How have you been?" I asked, not hiding my joy.

"Well, I should ask you the same." I smiled and saw his family behind him as he saw Adam beside me. He introduced me to his wife Rachael and his three year old daughter, April. I greeted them politely and introduced them to Adam.

"Nice to meet you" we said to each other.

"Well, now that that's done, it's probably time to grab our bags before someone else does." We then piled into Carter's SUV, while Adam and Carter tried to stuff our (ok, mainly my) bags in. Hey, I was seeing my ex again for the first time in like seven years. I know I'm dating someone else, but I wanna look good. I mean, I've been living in New York for like 5 years and the whole fashion thing kinda rubbed off on me. I mean, I was all casual and just wore normal stuff at first, but all the people just looked so good. That made me decide to save for my very first pair of Jimmy Choos. And may I say, they look good. Hey, I've grown up and I have the money now. I can buy designer shoes if I want. So I basically packed a quarter…ok, I admit, half of my wardrobe. Finally it was securely in and we headed to Hal's. The ring of the bell went as a familiar face looked over to see me walk through the door…well, ok, several familiar faces. But I walked in like an ordinary customer and ordered a coffee. Not the best coffee, I must admit, but it was an old high school thing.

"Hey, stranger" said Rhonda as I approached the bench and sat down with Adam. Carter had dropped us off and taken our luggage to his place because April was due for her nap. I didn't mind. It gave me sometime to hang out and catch up with old friends. "Hi, Rhonda. Long time no see" I smiled again. Man, this smiling thing was just sticking and I could not brush it off. "Long time? It's been 5 years. I'd say that's long enough." She smiled and came around my side and hugged me. "Oh, Sam. Look at you. You're beautiful. And who might your friend be?"

"Oh, right. Rhonda, this is Adam. Adam, Rhonda." They shook hands politely.

"I have to ask if you'll take care of her. She's a special girl."

"That I have to agree with. And don't worry. Sam's safe with me. By the way, can I get some eggs on toast?" He asked.

"You may" And then, to my astonishment, they started talking about all the things on the menu which then somehow went on to a conversation about water and whether tap, bottled or filtered tasted better. Insane in the membrane. Adam then got up to go to the bathroom. "Sam, where did you meet this guy?"

"Through a chat room" I joked. She smiled. "No, he's my room mate's cousin. Isn't he great?" I sighed.

"Though, I have to say, I still…" She stopped mid sentence. I looked up from stirring my coffee. "It's ok Rhonda, you can say it."

"Sam-"

"Look, I know how great Austin and I were but I had to move on. It was a high school love. Normally they don't last forever…"

"Sam!"

"What!" Rhonda pointed behind me. I turned my head slightly, but I didn't need to look the whole way. I could find that face in a sea of people. Out of instinct I hid behind a menu. Please, God. Don't see me. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please… "Sam?" Damn! I removed my face from the menu, pretending I liked the look of the pancakes and looked at him. "Austin? Is that you? Hi." I smiled. In a fake way, but kinda not, as well.

"It's been ages."

"Yeah. I think, like, five years or something, right?" I replied.

"Yeah. How are things with you? How's New York?" He asked, actually sounding interested in my life. "Well, I haven't managed to land a job yet, unless you count the cinema. I mean, I guess I'm earning _something_. New York's really good. I'm in Brooklyn in a flat with a friend and it's been great. What about you? How's life, how's love?" As soon as the word love came out of my mouth, I wished I could eat them up. His cool blue eyes started burning into my own. I had to look away. Where was Adam?

"Well, life's good. I'm writing and sending, just waiting for someone to publish. I'm still working at Dad's garage, but he doesn't expect as much as he used to from me." There was a pause. "But as for, love…I still don't know what happened between us-"

"Sam?" Finally.

"Oh, hey. Adam, I think you should meet my friend Austin." They shook hands and said hello. "Friend?" Austin raised an eyebrow as he asked this. But I shook my head at him as if to say "don't say anything." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed as if to say "fine, but we still need to talk."

"Adam here is my flat mate's cousin and my current boyfriend" I smiled at him. Austin looked a bit hurt. He just nodded and replied with "I'll catch you later."

"Wow. He was weird." Adam said, oblivious to the fact that we used to date, let alone, love each other. "Oh, he's fine. It's just been a while since we've spoken." I smiled at him weakly. All of a sudden, this great wave of tiredness washed over me. Adam noticed and offered for us to go home. He really is a great guy. I nodded and said goodbye to Rhonda and the gang.

I was so tired that as soon as I lay down, I was gone into the land of sleep.


End file.
